Hazards through the sand
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Gundamwing-digimon xover. Quatre vanished after the wars, years later the gundam pilots come to Japan. Their they meet Takato Matsuki, who apparently has amnesia of his past. If Takato thought he had trouble with digimon, he's going to have even more when
1. Prologue: New beginnings

Hey everyone, here is my first Gundam wing/Digimon 04 cross, totally screwing with ages and when things happened; yet another twisted fic for all you to read.

Note:

Ages for Prologue:

When Gundam wing/endless waltz happened:

Quatre: 12

Duo:13

Heero: 13

Wufei: 14

Trowa: 14

Ages when Digimon 03 happened:

Takato: 13

Rika: 13

Henry: 14

Ryo: 15

Hazards through the sand

By Firehedgehog

Prologue: New beginnings

Quatre winced as the space shuttle he was in began to enter the Earth's atmosphere; he knew this wasn't good. This shuttle was the colony to colony type, it didn't have the right built in shielding to survive the entrance to the atmosphere.

The normally platinum haired boy wanted to swear the situation was so dire, but he wouldn't... After all after fighting in the wars with the other pilots he was not afraid of his own death.

Thankfully he would be the only one to die in this trip, everyone else had been taken off the shuttle only an hour before. He remembered the sleeping gas leaking into the compartment, the grogginess that over took him as it dragged him into the darkness of his own mind.

When he awoke he was alone, the rest of the shuttle was empty... Even of the pilots. He remembered finding the shuttle guidance system destroyed with one last coordinate in it.

He was to die and there wasn't even any way to contact the other pilots, as the place heated up he took one look out the window... Below the earth was a beautiful sight. His last sight he knew, he closed his eyes, a sad smile on his angelic like face... Then the shuttle shook and a painful darkness overtook him.

OoOoo

For hours upon hours, the four Gundam pilots searched the wreckage for their friends body, yet nothing was found. They searched for days, yet with no clue of where Quatre body could be found.

Finally they came to the final conclusion, if Quatre had been dead they would have found his body, after all while the atmospheric entrance should have killed him there would still be a body.

So where was it, so they came to their conclusion and the right one... Quatre was alive... But the question was, to where had he vanished.

OoOoo

One year later:

Takato sighed and he threw himself onto his bed, another boring day at school. Thankfully he and the other Tamers had met afterwards at Guilmon's shed, boy had his partner been happy to see him... but Guilmon was always like that.

He ran a hand through his messy hair his eyes watching this as best as he could; it was then that his eyes caught sight of something. He sighed and walked to his room's mirror, just as he thought.

A streak of Platinum blond hair was just barely showing, looked like the dye was starting to come out. The goggled boy sighed, he would have to buy more... or show everyone his real colouring.

He shivered at that thought, for some reason he was paranoid of showing people his real hair and eye colouring. He had been so paranoid that his adoptive parents had suggested that he dye it... it had helped.

Takato only wished that he could remember the reason he was so paranoid about his true appearance. But that wouldn't happen, for one year ago, he had woken up in a local Japanese hospital with total amnesia... no one knew who he was. With the colony wars just over, paperwork had been lost... Lots of it, so it wasn't that hard to believe that his life had probably been lost due to all the files lost in the war.

Takato sighed again, he had to stop thinking such depressing thoughts. Feeling sleepy the thirteen-year old pulled out his reddish-brown contacts, gentle green-blue eyes were revealed.

'I'll get the dye tomorrow.' Takato thought, and with that Takato who had once gone by another name fell asleep his past forgotten.

TBC 

FH: If you haven't figure it out Takato is an amnesic Quatre, as for the age thing I wanted Takato to have time to grow up with the tamers some before the real story started... that is why everyone in Gundam wing are so young.

R.Calumon: Okay everyone, slash or not straight... so send in the votes on who should be with who.

Ja ne


	2. Chp 1: And it begins

Hey everyone, here is the first chappy. Down below; is the ages for everyone. Remember four years have passed since Quatre vanished. Oh yeah last chapter I accidentally said it was season four it was crossed with, its not… its season three.

Three years has passed

Note:Ages:

Quatre/Takato:16

Duo:17

Heero:17

Wufei:18

Trowa:18

Rika: 16

Henry:17

Ryo:18

Hazards through the sand

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter One: And it begins

It was night and the air was warm, but it was starting to cool. All this told the occupant of the room that summer was slowly coming to an end; that meant school.

'Yeah' he thought sarcastically.

With a sigh Takato rolled out of bed and glared at his alarm clock, the time seemed to sneer at him.

4:30 pm... isn't insomnia great.

"Just great," Takato muttered, this was the second night in a row that it looked like insomnia would keep him up.

Muttering slightly under his breath: the goggled tamer slipped from his room and into their home/bakery's kitchen. There he did something that none of the other tamers thought he would do, he brewed a nice cup of green tea and once back to his room, began to sip it.

He didn't know what it was about tea that calmed his nerves; it was soothing and helped him keep his mind off his total blank of a past.

Thankfully the time he had lived in Japan with his adoptive parents and his time as a tamer had made things better, he had friends (even if Rika could be annoying with her tough as nails attitude).

Yet he still wondered about his past, even his dreams didn't reveal his past to him. And his dreams had shone him many things over the years, things that were true and concerned his friends or himself... it had saved his life more then once (1).

"Your still awake," A female voice said, Takato didn't yelp or jump as he did in the past... he had grown use to the dramatic and surprising appearances of this person.

"Insomnia," he answered politely putting down his cup, only then did he look towards the owner of the voice.

On the balcony outside his open bedroom window, was the slim form of Renamon. The vulpine rookie digimon was looking at him with sharp blue eyes, it was then that he remembered something and swore internally.

He had taken out his contacts when he had gone to bed, also no one but his parents knew his true appearance... looked like Renamon was now apart of that number.

"You have very beautiful eyes," Renamon said, Takato found himself blushing... it was strange to hear that from the quiet digimon... but she never said anything she didn't mean.

"Thanks." He said with a smile, at that moment Renamon did her fade out, fade in movement and stood inside his room beside his table.

"Something is bothering you and it is starting to affect your life, soon it will affect your duties as a tamer. You must take care of it before it puts the rest of the tamers, partners and yourself in danger." Renamon said; Takato paled realizing she was right, it was affecting his life.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked her, Renamon nodded.

With that Takato slipped downstairs for another cup bringing the rest of the tea with him, he had a feeling he would need it.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise on your honour not to tell anyone what I tell you... at least not till I'm ready to tell them," Takato said with a very serious look, Renamon looked at him with her sapphire eyes and nodded. If there were one thing Takato knew about the fox digimon, was that she would always keep her word, especially when promised on her honor.

For the first time since he woke up four years ago Takato told her about waking up with amnesia, and what had happened also... It was a very long night.

OoOoo

Renamon watched: as the sixteen-year old known as Takato finally fell asleep, he looked angelic actually. But now, she knew that his dreams were filled with worries and the confusion of his missing past.

'I wonder, what kind of past you have.' She thought, it amazed her that Takato dyed his hair and wore contacts. She hadn't told him that it had startled her to see his real eye colouring.

Yet... she had never before seen such beautiful kind eyes, they were the kind of eyes that reminded her on angel.

'Sleep well Takato, hopefully soon you will be able to tell the other tamers.' Renamon thought, then she vanished, heading home to Rika with still a few more hours till the sun would even begin to rise.

OoOoo

Preventer HQ:

"Your joking right?" Duo asked wide-eyed.

"I wish I was, but as preventers we must check it out." Lady Une replied.

"Monsters, they are mere ledgends." Wufei scoffed.

"What proof is there to the fact that these monsters exist, I need all the details." Heero finally said in a monotone voice. With that said, Une passed the Gundam pilots the files needed. Trowa looked over it silently.

"Wicked, now this looks like it could kick ass." Duo said grinning, in his hand was a high gloss photo of a strange angelic knight creature.

"Very noble looking, almost as nice as my Nataku." Wufei sniffed, looking at it also. They quickly looked over the information and memorized it.

"We'll need a safehouse to stay while in Japan." Trowa finally said, Une nodded.

"Already taken care of, it's in Shinjuku where most of the sightings and attacks have happened." Une said, she passed them a paper with an address attached.

"Mission accepted," Heero said, with that the four Gundam pilots left with a mission ahead of them.

OoOoo

Three weeks later:

"It's a beautiful day today." Takato chirped, he grinned at Guilmon who was stuffing his face with bread.

"But the day is always nice Takatomon." Guilmon said happily, Takato sweatdropped, would he ever get his partner to stop calling him a mon.

"I know that Guilmon and I'm not a mon." Takato replied.

"Okey dokey Takatomon." Guilmon said happily.

Takato sighed and decided to give up the 'mon' war for today, he had to get to school.

OoOoo

For once Takato arrived five minutes before the first bell, he slid into his seat and pulled out his needed binders and books.

"Are my eyes deceiving me, your actually here before the first bell." A voice joked, Takato grinned.

"Ha ha Rika." Takato said, Rika just smirked.

"If you get on time the rest of the year, you wouldn't get detention all the time." Rika pointed out, Takato sweatdropped.

"Have you ever tried to get away from Guilmon feeding times, he won't let you go till he's almost done." Takato whispered to her.

"Good point, Renamon doesn't need help though." Rika smirked.

"I know, but she isn't a red baby dragon with a stomach the size of a truck." He said with a sigh.

Finally the bell rang, as did the late bell. At the late bell, the teacher walked in. The whole class was curious, usually the teacher was in before the first bell.

"Good morning class, I have good news." Mrs. Juniper (2) said crisply, excited whispers rose in class at that.

"Quiet, quiet!" The teacher called.

"The good news is that we are receiving some exchange students later today, from the Colonies." Mrs. Juniper told them, the excitement rose.

'The colonies... It's been awhile since I've heard of them' Takato thought, the wars weren't spoken of much here and talk of the Colonies were almost nonexistent.

'I wonder what they'll be like...' He thought. He then put those thoughts away till later, he had schoolwork to do and he'd find out what they were like when they arrived.

'Hopefully they get here soon.' Takato thought, for all he knew they could arrive after lunch.

TBC

Yup it saved his life, I know he only had one dream that showed him things in the show... but this is my fic so there. And if you want to know more about the fact it saved his life I can write a side story about it for you.

I really couldn't resist using the stupid name of Mrs. Juniper

Next chapter: Chapter Two: Emotions of the heart. The Gundam Pilots finally arrive. Poor Takato is having a hard time; his empathic abilities are starting to flare up more powerful then ever. (all this and more)

I chose Quatre and Takato for a reason; for one thing the two of them both have very similar personalities. Very nice, thoughtful, and always like to make new friends. Also there temper, there nice as angels till pushed over a certain edge. Example: Megidramon at leomons dfeath, the zero system at Quatre's father was killed.

I know I could have chosen a different pilot or digimon human character, but this series was just screaming to be written. Anyway the whole Heero or Duo xover main character thing has been over killed… no offence to the people who write those stories though. As I plan to write one of those stories myself one of these days.


	3. CHp 2: Emotions of the Heart

Hazards through the sand

Chapter Two: Emotions of the Heart

The morning slowly ticked away, very slowly to many. Takato silently went through it, he had always been a patient sort. As far as he remembered it, he tried not to think of what he had been like before… For all he knew, he could have been evil incarnate.

'Okay, maybe that is going too far.' He thought with a sweat drop, he didn't think he could have been evil.

'In fact, anyone who knows me often say I'm like an angel in human form… I very much doubt I could be evil.' He thought, but he knew his past would always bother him.

'One cannot truly know ones future, if one doesn't know their past.' The goggle head thought.

With that in mind Takato began to take notes, it was on some play from England… Shakespearean play. The teachers were hoping to actually get the students to perform the play for the school; hopefully it would be one of his favorites.

"Goggles…" a voice whispered, peering behind him he saw a familiar red haired girl.

"What is it Rika?" He asked curious, she scowled slightly.

"We have that test this Friday, can you tutor me. Your smart… smarter then brainiac… though you don't show it." She whispered, hearing this Takato blushed embarrassed.

It was true; he was extremely smart. In fact several collages were already trying to get him to go to them, but he wanted to go through school with people his own age.

He didn't like to show his high intelligence, due to the same reason he dyed his hair and wore contacts. But also another reason, he didn't want to be labeled a nerd.

"Sure, call me tonight and we'll arrange something… just don't tell the others of my intelligence." He whispered back, she smiled.

"Nerdy goggle head," Rika whispered a few minutes later, but he knew she was joking; after all he had been her friend for a few years.

'I wish that she wouldn't call me goggle head, maybe if I stopped wearing my goggles she wouldn't call me that.' He thought. He sweatdropped and sighed, he knew that was too much to hope for.

'Oh well, I can always dream.' He thought, and since his dreams sometimes became real… It was a possibility.

OoOoo

"Why is it, that every damn school on earth wear uniforms." Duo said with a frown, he didn't think the white and silver of the school uniforms suted him.

"It's only the high schools that do." Wufei replied, Duo sighed.

"I can't believe Une put Heero and I in lower grades then you two, classes will be boring without you two." Duo sulked.

"This is also part of our mission, the monsters have been spotted many times around this school… the preventers think they may be connected to some of its students." Heero told them.

"Whoop de do, monsters connected with kids… What next Godzilla?" Duo sarcastically said.

"Heh… Godzilla is nothing, he is only a twentieth century movie character." Wufei scoffed. With that Duo and the Chinese pilot began to argue, Trowa watched all this silently.

'This feels incomplete; we are missing one member and always will. Back then, Quatre would have stepped in and calmed both Duo and Wufei down.' Trowa thought, he closed his green eyes and gave a soundless sigh.

He also felt incomplete.

'Quatre...' He thought sadly.

OoOoo

In class Takato frowned and rubbed his chest, more acurely the spot over his heart.

'What is this feeling.' He thought in bewilderment, usually he could barely sense emotions unless they were strong… They felt familiar. He had never told anyone of this ability, after all he had it since he first woke up in the hospital.

It had been very weak then, but it had gotten stronger as time went by… But it had suddenly gone up a few levels. Yet this level felt right, was this where it was suppost to be?

At the moment: his musings were interrupted, by a knocking at the door. The new students had finally arrived.

OoOoo

Duo grinned at the class as they walked in, the students looked at the two in curiosity. He enjoyed the attention, especially since no one knew they were the Gundam Pilots.

"Class, these are the exchange students for our grade from the colonies." The teacher told the class, the teacher then turned to the pilots.

"Please introduce yourselves." The teacher told them, Mrs. Juniper, he remembered her name to be.

"My name is Duo Maxwell, not much to tell... but I'll say this. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie." Duo said with a large grin, he heard a few giggles go through the students.

"Heero Yui." Heero said and that was it, thankfully the teacher didn't push it.

"Thank you, Duo you can sit by Takato… Takato raise your hand please," Mrs. Juniper said, a brown haired boy shyly raised his hand.

Duo grinned and quickly went to his seat, he nodded to Takato who now sat to his right. The other teen was at least a year younger then himself, but Takato wore goggles (not part of the dress code) and had startling crimson eyes.

"Welcome to our Wacky school." Takato whispered with a gentle smile, Duo smiled back and nodded. He watched as Heero was seated across the room, but he didn't mind. This way, they could keep an eye on the whole class.

"By the way, what are we looking over right now?" Duo whispered curiously, might as well find out what they were learning...

"A play, the teachers are hoping we'll actually do it," Takato whispered back, Duo made a face… Plays were boring.

"Pssst… Gogglehead, pay attention." The girl behind Takato hissed. The girl was a tomboy type, he guessed, her spiky ponytail gave her away.

"Yes mother," Takato said with a grin.

"If you didn't tutor me, I'd beat the snot out of you." the girl threatened, Takato only turned to look at her a smile on his face… Making him almost angelic looking.

"Rika, the only person you beat up nowadays is Ryo… And he's in China for the next two weeks." Takato said gently, the girl… Rika rolled her eyes.

"I could always change that..." Rika threatened, Takato only turned away to take notes.

"You could, but you won't…After all I'm your best friend." Takato replied, after that the amusing argument came to an end

'Well, looks like I won't be bored.' Duo thought as he started paying attention to class. From what he could see Rika had a crush on Takato, and Takato…reminded him of Quatre.

'Quatre.' He thought, pain went through him at the thought of sweet innocent Quatre…Someone long dead.

But in a way the crimson-eyed, goggle headed boy reminded him of the dead pilot of Sandrock.

He wondered, if the pain of Quatre's death would ever end… Even if he had considered the other boy like a little brother.

OoOoo

Takato sighed in relief as he walked off the school ground, classes were over for the day and he was free. Okay not totally free, he had classes tomorrow.

Happily he began to walk home, he had promised to help with the bakery tonight... after he played with Guilmon for a while that is.

"Hey Takato!" A voice called, startled Takato turned. Coming towards him was Duo and the other new student Heero, with them were two other teens he didn't recognize. He idly wondered, if they were more exchange students from the Colonies.

"Hello Duo, Heero… Can I help you?" Takato asked curious, Duo grinned… A few minutes later Duo and the others were walking with him towards his house.

"As you know we just got here, I was wondering if you could show us around the area?" Duo asked, Takato blinked.

"Not tonight, I have things I need to do… I planned them a few days ago." Takato apologized, thankfully Duo wasn't offended.

"It was just a thought." Duo said with a shrug.

"By the way, who are your friends, you haven't introduced us yet?" Takato asked curious, Duo's expression didn't change from his grin but Takato could easily feel that the braided teen was embarrassed.

"Oh, well the guy with green eyes is Trowa Barton and the Chinese guy is Chang Wufei… I just call him pain in the butt." Duo said grinning, Takato sweatdropped for the next minute Wufei chased a laughing Duo down the street, calling death threats.

"I don't even want to know," Takato said, he continued walking home leaving the exchange students behind.

OoOoo

A breathless Dup flopped onto the couch, only moments before had the four of them arrived at the safe house.

"Well, today wasn't too bad." Duo said, meanwhile the others sat down around the room.

"Did anyone find out anything?" Wufei asked.

"Only two things, there is a group called 'Tamers' and that they are connected to the monsters in some way." Trowa told the group, in the end it was the only thing they found out.

OoOoo

Takato hummed to himself; as he walked home, in his arms were bags filled with food. At the moment he was running errands for his parents, Guilmon had been fed and was already asleep, and as usual he had done his homework due to the fact he had finished it in class.

At that moment he slipped into the ally next to his families store, it was easier to go in from the side then from the store front. After all, the kitchen was right by the side door.

Once at the door he put the bags down, his hands were too full to open the door. Smiling he opened the door, warm light filtered out onto his form.

"Mom, dad… I'm back," he called; he heard them call back from the front of the store.

Grinning he picked up his bags, it was then that it happened. Vertigo overcame him, his breath became harsh and hot…. His heartbeat was so loud he could hear it echo in his ears.

He tried to call out but he couldn't, his vision blurred… No, he was falling.

And fell into nothingness.

TBC

Woah… now that was unexpected. Poor Takato, what's wrong with him… I won't tell.

Note: In this storyline the Gundams were never destroyed, the pilots use them in the preventors. That means sandrock is still out there.

Next time: The Tamers visit a comatose Takato at the Hospital; the pilots seek more information on who or what the Tamers are. And Takato, Takato dreams.

Chapter Three: In the stars of dreams


	4. Chp 3: In the stars of dreams

My Beta is Alara Moonrunner

Hazards through the sand

Chapter Three: In the stars of dreams

Takato had never been very tall, but surrounded by the sterile white sheets, he seemed smaller. His heart shaped face was paler then usual, his eyelids didn't flutter as if he was in Rem sleep. But in his state he wouldn't, after all he was comatose.

It had been two hours since Takato had fallen comatose, one hour and forty-five minutes since the ambulance had brought them to the hospital.

Mie Mitsuki sat fearfully at her son's side, stress and worry painting furrows on her forehead. Tears streaked silently down her cheeks, her hands shakily held Takato's still ones.

"Have you found anything doctor, please tell me what's wrong with my son." She begged. The Mitsuki's had only had Takato for a few years; they loved him with all their hearts… They didn't want to loose him after so little time.

"I wish I could, but we can't figure out what is wrong. We're still waiting for the blood test results, until then we can only hope." the doctor told her, Mie burst into tears and her husband tried to comfort her.

'Takato,' She thought. 'please don't give up, we love you too much.'

Until then, she only had hope.

OoOoo

He was falling; darkness surrounding him… Far away he saw what might be stars. He continued to fall.

Black, Blacker… Blackest….

OoOoo

When Rika arrived at school the next day, she was enraged. Her violet eyes flashed with anger, everyone quickly got out of her way.

After all, they didn't want to end up in the hospital.

"Where the hell is he!" Rika demanded, as she made her way to the other tamers. They looked at her bewildered, she growled realizing she would have to clarify herself.

"Who?" Kenta asked, he blinked behind his glasses.

"Gogglehead… where is he!" She growled angrily, Kenta quickly stepped away from her.

"We haven't seen him yet Rika…" Kenta said nervously.

"Grr… when I get hold of him," Rika said, she had called Takato multiple times yet got no answer. He had promised to arrange a tutoring session over the phone; he had broken a promise… he would pay.

"Everyone, bad news!" a voice suddenly shouted, the fact that it was familiar and filled with worry caused them to turn. Running towards them was Henry, his face was white.

At that moment, Rika had a sinking feeling in her stomach… something bad had happened.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Kazu asked.

"I just got word, Takato's in the hospital… Comatose," Henry said, at those words the group went dead silent. Shock went through them, this they didn't expect.

"Dear god." Kenta whispered.

OoOoo

By the time class started, word had gone through the school. Everyone knew he was in a coma, but how he had gotten to that state… No one knew.

As class went on, Duo Maxwell frowned. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that it was no accident Takato was comatose.

He then shook his head; a sad smile came to his face briefly.

'I'm too paranoid, there is no way Takato's coma and the tamers could be connected.' he thought, at least he hoped not… He rather liked the other boy from the time they had talked.

'Not to mention, he and Rika make a cute couple.' He thought with a smirk.

OoOoo

"Hello… is anyone here!" Takato called, earlier he had found himself in a dessert… Thankfully it was night. He had been wandering for who knows how long, he didn't even know how he had gotten here.

'The last thing he remembered, was getting home. Then darkness, falling and stars?' He thought confused, he sighed and looked at the dark sky. A few stars twinkled in the sky, but the most-bright thing in the sky was the full moon itself.

"Better start walking, hopefully I can find shelter before morning comes along with the heat and the sun." He said to himself.

With that, Takato began to walk.

OoOoo

At the school everything passed in a boring way, nothing to talk about really.

OoOoo

The sun was high overhead, Takato was hot and wished he was home in bed. For what seemed like eternity, he had been trudging through the sandy dessert.

He ran a hand through some of his hair, it was gritty from bits of flying sand the wind had blown into it.

"Where am I?" He whispered confused, all he wanted was to go home.

'Rika.' He thought.

OoOoo

Rika came right from school, it had been a long bus ride but well worth it. Now, she sat silently at Takato's side, it would only be time till the other tamers arrived.

"It was very kind of you to visit Rika." A female voice said softly, Rika blinked and looked up.

It was Takato's mother; she looked exhausted with dark circles around her eyes. She had heard from a doctor, that Takato's parents had been there all night. His father had to go back to pick some things up from the bakery, that was why he wasn't here at the moment.

"He's my friend." She said softly. "And he would have done the same for me," she said truthfully.

OoOoo

Duo sighed as he dug through old newspapers, it was quite boring… But he hoped to find something. So far he hadn't had any luck, not even a paragraph on the monsters or the tamers.

He scratched the back of his head in frustration, he knew there should be at least something about them… Yet, there wasn't.

'Could someone have gotten everyone to hide all proof of the monsters...' He thought suddenly, he hoped not… it was starting to look like this mission would be annoying.

Two hours more, more frustration and anger later Duo was quite ready to give up on newspapers. And another thing: why was Japan still using newspapers in this time.

"Enough for today." He said with a sigh, hopefully the others would have more luck.

He got up and picked up all the newspapers. Since he had taken them, he had to put them away after all.

"Shit!" He cried as someone crashed into him, the newspapers scattered across the area around him.

"Idiot," He said at the persons back as they turned down another area, then with a sigh he began to pick the papers up.

'Today, is not going well.' He thought, first he found out Takato his newest friend was comatose in the hospital and no one knew why. Then a fruitless boring day at the school; no one answering his carefully inserted questions.

"Let some clues pop up soon.' He thought, for so far none of the pilots had found much information.

It was at that moment he picked up a page that had separated from the rest of the paper it had come from.

'AMNESIC BOY FOUND.'

Duo read the headline silently; then he swore as he saw the boy's picture.

He then ran from the library, the article still in hand, leaving the rest on the ground.

He continued running till he got to the safe house, for the picture of the amnesic boy was no other then Quatre.

OoOoo

By the time visiting hours ended, all the tamers (minus Ryo who was still away) had visited Takato. Getwell cards and flowers were everywhere; their vibrant colours making Takato seem even paler.

Rika hadn't left once… She had stayed in the seat next to the bed.

"Rika, visiting hours are over." Takato's mother finally told her, she sighed and got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she said picking up her backpack, to her surprise the woman stopped her.

"Dear... Would you be able to look after Guilmon at your place, with visiting Takato at the hospital and running the bakery, we'll have no time to look after him." Takato's mother asked kindly.

Rika was startled at first, but realized that with Takato in the hospital there really wasn't anyone to look after Guilmon.

"I'll have to clear it with my Grandma first." She said, the woman smiled.

"Thank you." Mrs. Mitsuki said as she took out her cell phone.

TBC

Sighs in relief, you don't know how hard it took to get this chapter out… actually I had to written for a few weeks but my notes were hidden by my younger sibling…

Anyway… sorry bout the long delay… this should have been out at least a week or so ago.

Ja Ne


	5. Chp4: In the stars of dreams P1

Hey you all: sorry for the eternally long wait. Real life and writers block took me down for awhile. Yeah… and starting new fics probably didn't help at all.

So Enjoy!

Hazards through the sand

Chapter Four: In the stars of dreams- Part One

Guilmon was sad, his mood completely opposite that of his usual cheery disposition. His Takatomon wasn't there; Takatomon before had always been there.

Now, though, Takato was in some place called a hospital, in something called a coma ward. How did Takatomon get in a coma anyway?

In fact, why didn't the tamers just take Takato out of the coma thingy?

He'd ask Renamon. She'd had said she would be back soon.

Guilmon sighed sadly. Takatomon's parentmon had told him that they would try to get a place for him to stay till Takato got better.

"Takatomon…" he whispered. He wanted his partner… Takato always made everything right again.

OoOoO

It is said; life is ruled by destiny. It chooses ones path and final choices, not that many people cared for that fact.

Duo Maxwell didn't believe in destinyFirst, he'd lived as an orphan on the streets, then within the caring walls of the Maxwell church. Later he'd gone on to be a gundam pilot. He'd made his own destiny without the help of Fate and he'd be damned if he let her stick her nose in his business now

There was also one big reason the braided teen didn't believe in destiny, something he could never forgive.

Destiny had taken Quatre away. He regarded the blonde as his younger brother and losing him had felt like a knife had ripped his soul to shreds.

The purple-eyed youth sighed, and stared silently out a window of the safe house. A black starless sky met his gaze while the houselights were pretty much all off. Along with houselights were pretty much all off.

"Quatre… what would you make of the world now… is it like you hoped it would be?" he whispered softly.

He shook his head. And pulled his mind away from such sad thoughts. For the pilot of Sandrock would never be able to answer him.

Looking at the clock he blinked; he hadn't realized it was such a late hour. He went to his bed and flopped… yes flopped: down onto it, turning the small light off in the room. He soon fell asleep.

OoOoO

The nurse checked the health of the comatose boy. All was well. except the fact that he was comatose. The doctors had no ideas or even theories of what had caused his condition. There weren't any marks on his body to prove it had been caused by trauma to the head.

Everyday his parents would visit at some point, and after school many of his friends would visit.

"Poor boy stuck in the hospital… at least your friends visit regularly," the nurse said before she left the room.

This was the end of the second week Takato had been comatose.

OoOoO

"Geeze, how many digimon have to appear in two days?" Kazu said. for the last few days ten digimon had emerged into the real world. Thankfully, all low level.

"Less talking, more card slashing," Kenta said. Kazu sighed it seemed to him that when Takato wasn't around to fight more digimon appeared.

OoOoO

It was early morning when Duo woke. Yawning he got out of bed. He ran a hand through his hair, frowning at how greasy it felt.

'A shower would do me good' he thought. Thankfully Lady Une had gotten them a place where each of them had a room with its own full bathroom attached, so they didn't have to share.

Soon, Duo was under a spray of warm water he was in the shower with his hair undone. Due to the water it clung to his wet body. He sighed as the water warmed him.

He loved showers, they were warm and seemed to cleanse the body of all dirt quickly.

As he washed, Duo's thoughts drifted to the last time he had seen Quatre.

_/Flashback/_

"_Are you sure you don't want me to come Q-ball?" Duo asked grinning. The Platinum blond smiled. His blue eyes filled with warmth._

"_I'll be fine Duo, so you don't have to worry. I'll be back in a week before you know it," Quatre responde., Duo nodded._

"_Well, if you feel that way. It's just…" he said trailing off. He frowned._

"_Duo?" Quatre asked concerned._

"_I just feel you shouldn't go," Duo said, a bad feeling at the back of his mind._

"_You've just watched too many horror moves Duo. I'll be fine. I'll even bring you souvenirs from my trip," Quatre said cheerfully._

"_I guess, but be careful Quat," Duo said seriously._

"_I promise, see you in a week," Quatre said, then walked up the path to the shuttle._

_/End Flashback/_

Duo turned off the water, his shower done. Grabbing a towel, he began the process of drying his mass of hair. He scrubbed his hair dry hard, guilt weighing him down.

He would feel guilt for the rest of his life, knowing that if he had listened to Feeling of dread and stopped Quatre…. The other boy would still be alive.

"Forgive me Quatre," he whispered, for he would never be able to forgive himself.

OoOoO

_**He found himself in a large room, musical instruments against the walls. Takato blinked, for he had just noticed that most light seemed to be landing on a certain instrument.**_

_**It was a violin. He walked over to it and placed a hand on its warm surface.**_

_**Suddenly music filled the room. With a gasp he spun around and his eyes widened.**_

**_Standing in front of a music stand was himself, or more acutely a ghostly younger version of himself. From what he could tell, this version was before he had been found hurt and with amnesia._**

**_The ghost version of himself was playing the violin he had just touched., Beside the younger version of himself he could just make out another figure playing a flute._**

_**He was awestruck at how beautiful the music was. Maybe he would be able to talk to them in this endless confusing dreams.**_

_**Suddenly they were gone.**_

"_**No Wait!" he cried, reaching towards the spot they had been. But they stayed gone and not even touching the violin again would bring the music or figures back.**_

_**Sighing, he wandered on, never knowing what he would find next.**_

OoOoO

Time held no meaning for Takato's friends. A few days could have passed since Takato fell comatose, or a year could have flown by and none of them would have known the difference.

Yet Takatos' friends didn't give up on him and visited him as much as they could… mind you. They couldn't visit as much as they wished due to too much school related and family related things.

Guilmon slept most of the time, not very energetic. He didn't see the need to do anything without his partner with him.

"Takatomon…" Guilmon whispered sadly. Even Calumon couldn't lift his depression.

OoOoO

Trowa was annoyed, not that you could tell. It shouldn't be this hard to track down a group of kids who hanged around with giant creatures.

They knew what the creatures were now, digimon… and the only reason they found out was because Wufei had come across the card game.

'Joy, monsters have a card game of their own' he thought; then a humorous thought came to him.

'I wonder if they get royalties?'

TBC 

Don't worry; I'm already typing up the rest of this chapter, there will be at least one or two more parts!

Ja Ne


	6. Chp5: In the stars of dreams P2

Hell ya! An update. You can al thank the update to the fact I got Gundam Wing Complete collection one!!! I love Heero's Japanese voice!!!

Hazards through the sand

Chapter Five: In the stars of dreams- Part Two

"Good morning everyone!" Duo chirped as he literally bounced into the class, giggles tittered across the room from a few students.

Rika rolled her eyes. How could anyone be so cheerful so early in the morning? She wondered if he was truly sane as he skipped, yes skipped to his desk.

Heero entered the classroom next his cobalt eyes scanning the room briefly.

He sedately began to walk to his desk and his gaze met her own.

She raised an eyebrow and made a brief motion in Duos direction.

Coffee… the stoic boy lipped, Rika nodded.

Coffee explained it some people just couldn't have it in the morning.

She herself had milk to wake up.

And another Takatoless day began.

OoOoO

Rika sighed in relief as she sat among the other tamers for lunch. Class had been interesting to say the least, especially with a rather hyper Duo almost bouncing off the walls.

His hyperness, had gotten him a two day after school detention so far.

"Bad day?' Ryo asked as he leaned against a tree a lazy look on his face.

"Very. Maxwell came to class today hyped up on coffee, very hyped," Rika said in annoyance, her eye twitched slightly as Ryo began to smile.

"I could always talk him out of drinking coffee…" Ryo said trailing off.

For what price," she said in a very flat voice.

"For a date," he said smugly.

"I'd rather fight De-reaper again," she said smirking, the digimon king wilted, rejected yet again.

"He never learns," Henry sighed.

OoOoO

_**A hallway. He had been walking down it for some time. It could be hours or days. Who knew?**_

_**All Takato knew was that whatever was at its end was important.**_

_**The air echoed from his feet hitting the ground, it was strange since he knew this was a dream.**_

OoOoO

A woman sat by his hospital bed, her brown eyes filled with love and worry. This was no other then Takato's mother. Smiling sadly she ran a hand through his hair.

The roots of his hair were there natural colouring now, platinum. A colour Takato looked angelic with.

"Your roots are showing honey, you'll have to re-dye it when you wake up," she said and gently kissed his forehead.

"We took your contacts out when you arrived at the hospital, your going all natural Takato… soon you'll look like a little angel," she said.

"Just wake up Takato, we miss you so much," she whispered.

OoOoO

"Well today waste of time yet again," Duo muttered. For goodness sake, for just over a month they had been searching yet came up with pretty much zip.

"And we keep missing the digimons appearance," Wufei said in annoyance. More then once he'd found strange fog field that a few people had mentioned the monsters appeared in.

But they had quickly vanished with the monsters but no sightings of the monsters.

They were the only ones there at the moment. Trowa and Heero were elsewhere. At that moment, Duo's cell phone rang.

"Hello Shinigami radio here," he said cheerfully.

"Hey!" he protested as WuFei grabbed his cell from him, he frowned till Wufei gave it back to him after the call was finished.

"Come, Heero needs to talk to us. He found more information regarding the newspaper article connected to Quatre," Wufei said, Duo gasped.

"He did, I was starting to think it was just someone who looked like him… after all... he's been dead for years," Duo said darkly, he looked at the sky sadly.

He had known Quatre was dead, but that article… the picture looked like his friend… and for a moment he had felt hope.

Till he got to the other pilots, then there was doubt…. If it had truly been Quatre they would have found him by now. For one thing, with Quatres platinum hair he was easily noticeable.

He had looked for more information, in hope the article was linked to his friend… yet had come up empty.

"I truly hope Heero found the articles picture was of Quatre," Wufei said, Duo could only agree.

OoOoO

_**Takato felt like cheering, as the hallway finally ended. There in front of him was a perfectly normal door.**_

_**He reached forward and grabbed the doorknob; twisting it the door creaked open.**_

OoOoO

"Rika…"

Rika looked up from her magazine, she smirked seeing her partner.

"I sense a digimon nearby, it is very powerful… a mega," Renamon told her, the red head nodded as she got her D-ARK, cards… and remembered to call the other Tamers on her cell-phone.

"Lets go," she said finally, ready for battle.

OoOoO

_**Takato stepped into a very large room; it was simple looking without furniture.**_

_**There was only one other thing in the room, a person facing a large window… Takato couldn't make out anything of the person due to backlighting from the window.**_

_**He had to see who this person was, he had to… he knew he had too.**_

_**The goggle-head walked across the room to the figure, for a few minutes he hesitated on what to do.**_

_**Then gathering his courage, he reached out a hand and placed it on the persons shoulder.**_

_**The person began to turn; Takato could only gasp in shock at who he saw.**_

_**He was looking…**_

OoOoO

"What the heck is that!" Rika said in annoyance, the mega Renamon had detected was so small… and her D-ARK wasn't giving her any data.

"I don't recognize it," Renamon said.

The digimon was the size of a large housecat, but its body looked more like a mix of a Gargoyle and a dog then a cat. It's body was very thin, and covered with thick black skin on its underside with black scales everywhere else. Its mouth was beaklike in appearance, but had sharp fangs in it.

The digimon had large red-yellow eyes, black cat like slits in their centres.

At that moment, the other Tamers arrived.

"Whoah, now that's ugly," Terriermon said.

"Terriermon, its also a mega level," Henry reminded his partner.

"But he's still ugly," the rookie said.

"I have no idea what he is," Ryo said frowning. "And I've travelled the digital world a lot."

The only ones that didn't show up were Takato, who was comatose; and Impmon and his tamers, but they did live across town.

Suddenly a spine shivering chuckle filled the air, it belonged to the unknown digimon.

"Good, your all here," it said in a raspy voice.

"Hmph… so what are you, you don't appear on our D-arks," Rika said annoyed.

"I am Konsuimon, your worst nightmare," it rasped out, Rikas eyebrow twitched, what kind of digimon had a name that translated to Coma monster.

Then she froze, certain things clicking together in her mind… things that had been a mystery.

"You…" she said in shock.

"Yes," he sneered.

"You're the one that put Takato into a coma!" she yelled angrily, the other Tamers and the digimon gasped in shock.

"I did, now I will kill you easily… for only he had the power to defeat me," Konsuimon said in glee.

"Then your going down!" Rika said pulling her D-ark up, she could see the otehsr readying cards and D-arks.

"Holy! Mother of all!" Rika gasped, for as she watched Konsuimon began to grow to enormous size.

"Bio-merge!" three voices shouted, followed by flashes of light.

OoOoO

"Quatre is alive, the picture was of him," Herro said simply, this was shocking since they had all given up hope upon the article.

"That's great, then where the hell is he!" Wufei said, they all wanted to know.

"Somewhere in Shinjuku. The hospitals records said he had amnesia, a local couple adopted him... after that they lost track of him," Heero continued.

"He's alive," Duo said sighing in relief.

"Amnesia, it might hard for him to remember," Trowa said, after all the tall teen had once had amnesia.

"We will find him, and figure out what these digimon are in Japan for," Wufei said.

Suddenly, Heeros laptop began to beep violently. Heero went over to it and opened a file, he turned to the other pilots.

"Digimon have appeared nearby, multiple digimon… and they are fighting," Heero said.

"Let's get going, this time I actually want to see them," Duo said jumping up.

OoOoO

"Hiku form!" (subtract) Konsimon shouted as he threw some grey energy from his eyes. Sakuyamon and the other biomerged digimom screamed as it hit them painfully.

Henry winced as he landed on the ground, Terriermon at his side. Whatever that Hiku attack was, it had forced all the biomerge digimon back to normal.

The only mega left was marineangemon, and even Kenta knew he was an extremely weak digimon in the fighting department.

"Henry, whatever that guy did… I think he blocked all our mega form," Terriermon said, Henry swore… that wasn't good.

"Then we'll just digivolve as far as we can," he said and pulled out a blue card.

OoOoO

"_**Whoah…" Duo said staring, they were on top of a building… actually as close as they could get due to the ground shaking. The biggest digimon was as a four-story building, the rest were much smaller.**_

"_**Damn, I keep trying to get a good look at the humans there but the zoom camera is pixilating the images," Wufei said. Duo sighed, looks like this time they wouldn't find out who they were… especially since they couldn't get near them.**_

_**OoOoO**_

… _**at himself.**_

_**Startled he took a step back; this was unexpected. It was him; but it was himself without the hair dye or contacts… also different clothing. (Clothing he wore in the Gundam series)**_

"_**You finally made it," the other him said with a soft smile, Takato blinked.**_

"_**What do you mean?" he asked confused.**_

"_**I've been waiting for years, waiting till you were truly ready to remember," he said.**_

"_**Wasn't I before?" Takato asked, the other him shook his head no.**_

"_**That day when the shuttle went down, you wished to forget the pain, anger and sadness. You wanted to be normal. That was what you wanted deep inside, you got your wish… but now you know you were wrong… you ready," The other him said smiling.**_

"_**Are you sure I'm ready to remember… is my past worth it…" Takato said, feeling scared, not knowing what type of person he had been before.**_

"_**Your ready Takato, don't be afraid… and if it helps you memory will return slowly so it won't overwhelm you," the other him said.**_

"_**You know, I just realized hat I'm literally talking to myself," Takato mused, the other laughed.**_

"_**Are you ready Takato, we have to hurry... they need you," The other him said, Takato nodded and took his memories hands.**_

OoOoO

Guilmons eyes widened with a start, his ears perked up.

His Takatomon needed him.

Guilmon got up and began to run; he knew they were needed.

OoOoO

Takato woke up, his entire body felt stiff and tired. The first thing he noticed; was that he was in a hospital.

It was dark outside, and he knew he didn't have much time. On a table was clothing, for whenever he went home he guessed. Soon he was wearing a pair of jeans, a green long sleeved shirt with a hoody. A beige vest over that: also his usual sneakers and a pair of socks.

He grabbed his D-arc from the bedside table: Takato then walked to the window and opened it. Looking down, he spotted Guilmon waiting for him. An unspoken, signal seemed to go between them.

Takato leapt out, pulling the hood over his head then held out his D-Ark as he fell.

"Biomerge activate!" he yelled.

OoOoO

They were loosing, that Rika couldn't believe.

They had defeated De-reaper who pretty much ate data... well deleted… but this digimon was flinging them about as if they were flecks of dust.

"Oh no…" she whispered, Taomon was too far and Rika had been caught; the digimon was about to squish her under his foot.

She closed her eyes; she didn't want to see her own death.

Then a horrible scream filled the air, the digimon was screaming. Rika opened her eyes gasped. The digimon was turning into data as she watched, the reason…. Well a long crystal sword glowing with light in its chest would be it.

The sword was pulled out and the digimon totally deleted, their saviour was revealed.

Gallantmon… or. Should we say Gallantmon Crimson mode.

Gallantmon CM glowed and shrunk, standing there were two familiar figures.

"Takato!" she said getting up and running u to them, she noticed that Takato was very tired and was using Guilmon as support.

"Hey." he said in a hoarse voice, he was totally unprepared for him to hug him.

"You idiot! Even if you just woke up you shouldn't be out of the hospital!" she berated him.

"Sorry," he said softly. As she pulled away, she then noticed something.

"Takato… your eyes," she said confused, as she took a step away to get a better look at him. His eyes were the wrong colour.

"Oh... I'll explain it all when I'm actually allowed out of the hospital," he said, then fell forward into a faint.

TBC


End file.
